


meant for this

by wolfish_willow



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, Insecure Jason Lee Scott, Jason Lee Scott is a Good Leader, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, the T rating is literally just for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Jason keeps hoping it will get easier; being the leader. Having everyone's eyes on him when a new threat emerges in Angel Grove. Having Zordon watching and judging and trying to believe that he doesn't regret his decision not to come back and take over when he had the chance.
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott & Zordon (Power Rangers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	meant for this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> First time writing for this fandom. It's been a hot minute since I watched the movie, but wanted to make sure I got this up in time, so please excuse any continuity-type blunders. I hope it's anything like you were hoping with your prompt <3

Orders, when he has to give them, feel like they come from someone else; someone who knows what they're doing. The ease with which he plans their fights and directs his Rangers has to come from somewhere, right? Jason thinks it must be the coin, the suit, the morphing grid. _Something_. The last time he'd been in charge of anything before he found these people, this life, he'd gotten himself and others hurt. Destroyed a future he hadn't wanted, but was still the only path available to him.

He has people who rely on him, who trust him not to get them killed, now.

Jason keeps hoping it will get easier; being the leader. Having everyone's eyes on him when a new threat emerges in Angel Grove. Having Zordon watching and judging and trying to believe that he doesn't regret his decision not to come back and take over when he had the chance. Jason is grateful; he doesn't know what he would do without Billy, without his team—his friends—being whole. But the thought—that Jason was handed the wrong coin—is always there, itching itching _itching_ at the back of his mind.

"You did well today, Jason."

His backpack—the same kind of waterproof one they all bought together after having to replace a bunch of textbooks—is where he left it when they came in. Alpha 5 hasn't touched anything and Jason knows his books and papers will be exactly the same as they'd been this afternoon. He still busies himself with unzipping and shuffling through it so he doesn't have to look up at Zordon. If he's lucky, he'll be able to get out of here without hearing the "but".

"Yeah," he says, keeping his eyes on the inside of his bag as he heads for the exit. The others have already left. They were eager to head out, ready for some well-earned rest after another day of fighting faceless minions. Protecting the town. Same shit, different day.

He's only taken a couple of steps when Zordon calls him back. Jason has to take a breath, grip the strap of his backpack tight, before he can make himself turn around.

"I'm not really up for whatever constructive criticism you've got lined up for me today," Jason forces out through a throat that feels like it's closing up. 

It's hard to read expressions on a face the size of an entire cave wall; more so when that face consists of ever shifting blocks. And yet somehow Zordon's surprise is plain as day. Billy wouldn't notice, but Jason thinks Zack would kick himself if he knew he'd missed this.

"I was only going to tell you," Zordon says in a voice that might be considered soft if it didn't resonate around the room, "that you impressed me"—Jason fights the urge to snort—"with how quickly you maneuvered everyone into the best place to deal with the situation."

"Yeah, well." Jason shrugs, hearing the flutter of multiple papers as they fall out of his still-open bag behind him. "Being the Red Ranger does have its perks, I guess."

Zordon is quiet, the blocks that make up his image shifting around as his gaze seems to bore into Jason.

"Perks," he says like he's testing a new word, rolling it around in a mouth that doesn't actually exist. "I'm curious what you mean."

Jason turns, kneeling to pick up what looks like his half-finished essay. There he goes again, he thinks, making messes he doesn't know how to clean up. Should have kept his mouth shut. Story of his goddamn life.

"You know," he says as he piles the papers up in a stack that won't possibly fit right. "Helps to have the"—he waves a hand, threatening to scatter the top sheet further with the wind he creates—"whatever, the know-how from the—" He cuts himself off. Papers in hand, Jason stands back up, keeping his focus on trying to put them in some kind of order.

"Jason."

The edges of his essay crinkle as he clenches his hands. Blowing a sharp breath out through his nose, Jason forces himself to lift his head. Chin high, he waits.

"The coins, the suit," Zordon pauses and Jason waits for the confirmation, "They give you strength. Reflexes. The ability to heal faster and from more than you would be able to without them."—Jason feels the muscle in his jaw twitch as his teeth grind together at the reminder. His knee still wouldn't be the same if he hadn't come across them with Billy.—"But that is _all_ they do."

"No," he says, shaking his head. "They do—"

"They don't. The decisions you made today, the decisions you have made in the past. The decisions you _will_ make in the future. Those come from you. The fact that it feels more natural the longer you lead this team, is the reason the red coin chose you."

"It didn't _choose_ me," Jason chokes out, "I just…"

"I was wrong about you," Zordon says, firm and serious. "When you all first found your way here, before you defeated Rita. I thought they had chosen poorly. I was wrong. And so are you."

The world has gone blurry as his eyes fill. "What am I wrong about this time?"

There is almost a hint of a smile on Zordon's face. "Zack or Kimberly could have taken that coin and it still would have found its way to you. Because you were meant for this."

Jason shakes his head again, but he feels the words begin to sink in. It can't be true, but Zordon has no reason to lie about _this_. Not when he's been so open in the past with his disappointment.

"Why are you saying all this now?"

Zordon can't shrug, but Jason gets the impression he would be if he could. "You obviously needed to hear it."

Jason snorts, swiping at his face. His hand comes away damp, but his cheeks are mostly dry. That's something, at least.

"You should catch up with your friends," Zordon says, and when Jason looks, he's smiling. "Celebrate another victory together."

"Or maybe catch up on some homework." Jason shakes the papers in his hands, shuffling them around until they're a mostly neat stack. 

Zordon's laugh is strange; loud, with a kind of buzzing quality to it. "That, too."

Clearing his throat, Jason puts the essay in his bag and zips it back up. He gives Zordon a grateful nod. His stomach doesn't feel so twisted up as he heads for the exit. 

"Thanks," he says over his shoulder before he leaves. A faint, "No, thank _you_ ," follows after him, and half a smile forms on his face.

He's sure the next time an alien shows up, that doubt is going to creep back in the way it always does. But the orders will come easy, the way they always do, too. And next time, he'll know Zordon isn't watching him, waiting for him to screw up like he's always assumed.

That's a start.


End file.
